Recent years have witnessed development of an organic EL (electroluminescence) display as a display device to replace a liquid crystal display device. An organic EL component, which is of a self-light-emitting type, allows a wide viewing angle and high visibility. Further, since it is a full solid-state component in the shape of a thin film, an organic EL component has been drawing attention in terms of space saving, portability and the like.
Under such circumstances, there is a demand for improvement in luminous efficiency of an organic EL component. A known method for such improvement is a method of using a microresonator structure to efficiently extract light from a light-emitting layer of the organic EL component.
An organic EL component having a microresonator structure includes a light-emitting layer that generates light, which is repeatedly reflected between a reflective electrode and a transflective electrode. This causes only light having an identical wavelength to be emitted from the side of the transflective electrode, and consequently causes light to be high in intensity at a particular wavelength and to be emitted with directivity.
In the case where organic EL is used for a color display, such a color display typically includes organic EL components provided in correspondence with the respective ones of the three primary colors (RGB). Organic EL components can be provided respectively for R, G, and B by a method such as a fluorescence conversion method, which uses a color converting layer that absorbs light emitted from a light-emitting layer and that emits light having a wavelength different from that of the absorbed light. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an organic EL component that uses a fluorescence conversion method in combination with the above microresonator structure.